


Freezing Lips

by LauraLittlemiss



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/LauraLittlemiss
Summary: Dan had freezing lips and his boyfriend did nothing to help this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on www.phanwritings.tumblr.com. I am the original of this fic.

“Phil, my lips are cold,” Dan whined. Why were they outside anyways? It was freezing cold, the school was stupid enough to not check whether or not the buses were all ready, and the school wouldn’t let them back inside the school (where it was warm!) simply because “the bus is almost ready,” or some type of shit. 

“Well, there isn’t anything I could do about that, is there?” Phil responded, not even looking up from his phone to answer Dan. "Well, I’m sure there is something you could do,“ Dan said suggestively. Phil only gave him a look and then went back to his phone. Dan sighed, he wished Phil would realize that Dan was actually flirting with him, not just playing around. He sighed, leaning against the side of the school as they waited for the bus.

Soon enough (although it felt like forever to the cold teenagers), the bus came around the corner, pulling up in front of the line of students. Dan nudged Phil who was, surprise, still on his phone, to get his attention. “Yay!” Phil exclaimed. “The bus is here!” Dan rolled his eyes and tugged Phil to the front of the line. “We have to get on at a good time so that we can sit together,” Dan said when Phil looked at him weirdly. 

“What makes you think I want to sit with you?” Phil said, laughing when Dan rolled his eyes and shoved him. Their relationship was basically founded on flirting and insults, somehow it worked. 

“You know you want to sit with me, you can’t resist me,” Dan retorted. He started walking forward with the line, determined to be one of the first people on the bus. Phil only made a noise of agreement as he followed behind Dan. Dan allowed himself to smile a tiny bit, he was glad that Phil did actually want to sit with him. It was honestly exhausting doubting yourself and everyone close to you all the time. He was almost always certain no one actually wanted to hang out with him. Pushing the thoughts aside (the thoughts Phil referred to as “bad thoughts”), he got onto the bus. He saw a seat in the far back open. Grabbing Phil’s hand, he marched to the back seat. He knew nobody could get to it besides them, but hey, Dan was dramatic. 

Plopping down in the seat, Dan finally let go of Phil’s hand. Dan squished himself closer to the window so that Phil could fit better in the small bus seat. “Guess we’ll be stuck here for the next two hours." 

Phil shuffled in his seat, awkwardly getting his phone out of his pocket. He plugged in his earbuds. Offering one to Dan, he clicked on his phone and started to play the music. "What are we listening to?” Dan asked. 

“I made us a playlist,” Phil responded. Dan smiled, muttering “sap” under his breath. Phil smiled back, shoving Dan gently as he turned his phone off. Dan leaned into Phil’s body, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

“Phil, my lips are cold,” Dan closing his eyes and listening to the sound of Troye Sivan.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do anything about that right now,” Phil replied, letting his head rest on top of Dan’s. 

*

By the time that they returned from their field trip it was almost time for school to let out. 

“Want to come to mine?” Phil asked, taking Dan’s hand in his own. 

“Sure,” Dan responded, swinging their hands. “Hey, Phil, my lips are cold.”

Phil glanced around before smiling. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dan’s. 

fin.


End file.
